Fan sites
The ''Carmageddon'' franchise is known amongst the community for, amongst other things, how easy it is to customize the in-game content. This has lead to the creation of several fan sites dedicated to housing fan creations. Other sort of fan sites are dedicated to save information on how the games work, or simply to discuss the games and their contents. Carmageddon.com, the official website for the series, houses a forum where the community is free to discuss a wide range of topics regarding the Carmageddon franchise. List of fan sites *The Carmageddon Wikia, which you're reading right now. *'Wasted!' - one of the largest fanbase creation databases. *'CWA' - the Carmageddon Webmaster's Alliance board, one of the forums with the most answers for questions regarding the games, particularly over customizations. *'Road Reaction' - Also known as RR2000, this website features a large collection of patches and tools. *'AdR's Cars' - Large collection of Carmageddon II cars. *'Alex On Net' - Large collection of Carmageddon II content. *'C2O's main website' - Main website for Carmageddon 2 Online. *'C2S' website' - Famous tutorials and mods, by C2Scientist. *'Carmageddon Mods' - Community-based fan site. *'Cesm's Carmageddon 2 Editing Stuff' - Cesm's editing tools for Carmageddon II. *'Crashocalypse' - General information about the games. *'CWR/CarCass' Site' - Collection of Carmageddon II cars and general 3D artwork. *'devWAM msgbrd' - Board aimed at development and research about the series. *'Diabolusss' TDR 2000 site' - Site dedicated to Carmageddon: TDR 2000. *'Driven to Destruction' - Popular database. *'Econobrick's CRUD' - Collection of Econobrick's popular creations. *'H.A.R.M' - Harmalarm's lair, with content for Carmageddon and GTA. *'hifi's Carmageddon corner' - Mods that radically change the games. *'iNCARNATED' - Matt's newest site. *'LOD3D.net' - Small add-on database. *'MacCarpocalypse' - Coffeycup's Carmageddon website. *'Maxine's Carmageddon' - Mad Maxine's add-ons, for Carmageddon and Carmageddon II. *'[http://www.moddb.com/games/carmageddon-ii-carpocalypse-now ModDB.com's ''Carmageddon II page]' - Collection of ''Carmageddon II mods on ModDB. *'Old School Customs' - Carmageddon II add-ons. *'OpenCarmageddon project' - A project aimed at making an open and modern port of Carmageddon. *'Richard's Web Page' - Features some Carmageddon II cars. *'QTZ' Carmageddon 1 corner' - Website filled with patches and fixes for Carmageddon. *'Savage Elve's new website' - Tools and packs. *'SOD subforum at OvalBangerChat' - A discussion forum, that requires registration to access. *'Stomping-on-kittens' - Razor's websites, most popular for its skins. *'The Evil Realm' - Database for Carmageddon II, Carmageddon: TDR 2000 and other games. *'The Fast Lane' - Inactive Carmageddon II add-on database. *'The Spray Shop' - Lumberjack's database of add-ons. *'Toxic-Ragers' - Popular database website. *'TTR's Garage' - TTR's database. Foreign sites Fan sites that have a main language that isn't English. *'Carmageddon.su' - General Carmageddon Russian fan site. *'Carmageddon CZ Centrála' - General Carmageddon Czech fan site. *'CarmageddonReincarnation.ru' - Russian Carmageddon: Reincarnation fan site. *'Kalcos Carma Web' - Spanish site. *'Mastro's Carma Page' - Spanish board. *'Polską Carmageddon TDR2000 Stronie' - Polish Carmageddon: TDR 2000 fan site. Other links *The Carmageddon.com forum section for fan sites *List of fan sites at Road Reaction Category:Mods Category:Community